WWE Women's Championship
With a half of a century of tradition associated with it, the WWE Women's Championship is the pinnacle of female wrestling. The championship's first titleholder, The Fabulous Moolah, is also considered the most successful, as her first reign lasted nearly three decades. Since that original title's inception, Lita, Trish Stratus and many other great names have enjoyed reigns atop the women's division. Michelle McCool unified the Divas Championship and the Women's Championship at WWE Night of Champions (2010), when she defeated Melina with the help of Layla El to become the first-ever Unified Divas Champion. Championship history '1956-1989' The Fabulous Moolah is undoubtedly the greatest Women's Champion in sports-entertainment history. Her first reign started in 1956 when she defeated Judy Grable in a tournament final. She then went on to hold the championship for close to 30 years. A longtime WWE fan favorite, Wendi Richter did what many thought was impossible on July 23, 1984, when she ended Fabulous Moolah's near three-decade long reign as Women's Champion. Richter went on to hold the championship for more than a half a year before losing it to Leilani Kai in early 1985. Wendi Richter came to the ring with recording artist Cyndi Lauper when she defended her Women's Championship against Leilani Kai at Madison Square Garden at the War to Settle the Score. Kai had an ace in the hole, though, as she had the Fabulous Moolah by her side. After failing to win back her Women's Championship from Richter, Moolah decided to try and guide Kai to the title. In the end, Moolah's experience provided more help than Lauper's enthusiasm, as Kai won her only Women's Championship. Cyndi Lauper accompanied Wendi Richter to the ring once again, and as her famous song goes, "girls just wanna have fun." Well, nothing says fun like winning the Women's Championship, and that's just what Richter did at the first-ever WWF WrestleMania. Kai hit Richter with a flying bodypress, but Richter rolled through for the pinfall and her second Women's Championship. Wendi Richter was signed to defend her Women's Championship against the Masked Spider Lady. The Masked Spider Lady shocked the sports-entertainment world and pinned Richter, but the bigger shock was when she unmasked to reveal that she was actually the Fabulous Moolah. The devious Moolah won her second Women's Championship, leaving Richter and fans everywhere in shock. Velvet McIntyre was able to record a major upset win over the Fabulous Moolah in a match in Australia. Unfortunately for McIntyre, she couldn't hold onto that magic and lost her Women's Championship right back to Moolah six days later. The Fabulous Moolah was caught off guard during a trip to Australia when Velvet McIntyre was able to record a major upset and dethrone her as Women's Champion. But Moolah could not be beaten twice, as she came back strong and won back her title while still in Australia, just six days after losing it. She would go on to hold the Championship for over a year until being dethroned by Sensational Sherri in July 1987. Sherri would also go on to hold the Women's Championship for quite some time, as she wasn't defeated until October 1988 by Rockin' Robin. Sensational Sherri arrived in Paris, France as the Women's Champion, but it was Rockin' Robin who left Europe with the title. Rockin' Robin went on to hold the Women's Championship until 1990, when the title was deemed inactive. Rockin' Robin also had quite the singing voice and sang the national anthem at WWF WrestleMania V. '1993-1995' The Women's Championship was deemed inactive in 1990, but it was brought back into the mix in 1993 and put up for grabs in a Women's Championship tournament. Newcomer to WWE Alundra Blayze swept through the tournament and defeated Heidi Lee Morgan in the finals to win her first Women's Championship. Category:WWE championships Category:Retired championships